


Strange Place

by DLTomes



Series: Strange [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, strange meeting - Freeform, strange place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: After help King Harrow, the mysterious figure went into a strange room and met six figure as they discuss something.





	Strange Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the three or four story for this series.

After leaving the Kingdom of Katolis, the strange (who help the king to save his stepson) went down and swing aside vine as it revealed a door. Its light lavender colored surround the door as midnight blue lined it, with starlight-sliver written. 

_"_ _Aperta est ianua."_ he softly chattered as the door itself. He smiles as he walked inside.

As he disappears, the door closed and disappear. Leaving no trace that it was here.

* * *

While he's in the dark, six light appear as it revealed six hooded figure (four males and two females) as they seated. 

"Greets, my Lieges." he respectfully bowed to them.

"How is the child, my friend?" the female demanded. "Is he doing well in his new home?"

"He is," he hesitates as he wondered if he should share what he learns. "But he was nearly kidnap."

"But who?" The male request an answer. 

"A mercenary from a different kingdom, I assume." He replied. "Don't worry, he's saved. King Harrow got to them before they reach the outpost of Katolis."

"I see." He clasped as he rubs his chin. "I'm assuming you help him. Did you, my friend?"

"Forgive me," he humble bow as he apologizes. "King Harrow is losing. And, the mercenary was about to take the young boy and completed his mission. So I had to intervene myself and stop the mercenary from completed."

"Did they-"

"No, they haven't." He interrupted as he explained. "I had the hood and a scarf to covered my face."

They sighed in relief. But curious of one thing.

"Have you given him the cube?" The second male wondered.

"Yes and no." He retorted. Which, confuses them, of course. "I place it in his saddle when he wasn't looking. Especially, the letter."

"Good," The third male sound pleased. "You did a fine job."

"Thank you," He's gratefully. "Anything you need?"

"No, that's all." The second female implied. "Journey back home. There's nothing else you can do."

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

After it's done, the six figure appear in a strange room. Full ruins and unknown markings, they walked to ruin that was undamaged.

"Time to leave." the second female from the group replied. Then, notices the other female companion's concern. "Something a matter?"

"Is it wise to leave the child to these humans?" she questions their decision. 

"It was decided." she replied. "You know that."

"But why?"

"I'm sure there's a reason." she retorted. "We'll understand once we're learn the truth."

"And, once we have, we're be there for him." the third male implied. "Educate him, teach him what he needs to know. For now, we wait."

Without further questions, she started to move and begin walking. "I pray your right. That child is very important."

"And so, is his destiny." he replied. Then, disappear as ruin glows brightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still undecided which TDP stories I want to do. Life of the Border? Or, The Son of Aarvous?  
> Those who help and made their decision, no need. But those who hasn't, here's your chance. It will be over on the end of August or the begin of September.


End file.
